Craig Gellis
|birthplace = Framingham, Massachussetts |family = |yearsactive = 2001-present }} Craig M. Gellis is an American actor. Biography Little is known about Gellis' past, including the names of his parents, why he wanted to be an actor, and where he went to school. What is known is that he was born on August 15, 1975, in Framingham, Massachusetts. Gellis' career started in 2001, when he was cast as an angel in the sketch comedy series The Andy Dick Show. Since then, he's appeared in TV shows such as Angie Tribeca, Stalker, Bosch, NCIS, NCIS: Los Angeles, New Girl, General Hospital, Lucifer, Castle, Medium, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Gellis portrayed Glen "The Reaper" Hill, the leader of a street gang responsible for the death of Vickie Wright, the fiancée of psychotic serial-turned-spree killer and vigilante Jonny McHale, in the Season Three episode True Night. Filmography *Postcolonial Nostalgia (2017) - Finn *Angie Tribeca (2016) - Nathan Sterelli *Lucifer (2016) - Frankie Costa *Boned (2015) - Sebastian *General Hospital - 3 episodes (2002-2015) - Giles *Banshee (2015) - Otto *Workaholics (2015) - Alexi *Bosch - 2 episodes (2015) - Baker *Stalker (2015) - Clark Jennings *Brooklyn Nine-Nine (2014) - Jim *Looking for Lions (2014) - Hanley *Phone Rehab (2014) - Dan *Two and a Half Men (2013) - Mike *Eastbound & Down (2013) - Hoodlum *The League (2013) - Check-In Guy (uncredited) *Hawaii Five-0 (2013) - Tattoo Artist *Open Road (2013) - Ronny Rapist #1 *Loveseat (2013) - Allen (Moving Guy #2) *The Big Bang Theory (2013) - Car Thief #1 *New Girl (2012) - Mike *The Thompsons (2012) - Striker *The Exes (2012) - Tommy *How to Be a Gentleman (2012) - Derek *Free Samples (2012) - Steel *NCIS: Los Angeles (2012) - Harold *Zeke and Luther (2011) - Chuck Stabswell *Castle (2010) - Earl Moreland *Lost & Found (2009) - Clive *United States of Tara (2009) - Luther *Rita Rocks (2008) - Grungy Counter Guy *General Hospital: Night Shift (2008) - Trent *Meet Dave (2008) - Robber #1 *The Young and the Restless - 3 episodes (2003-2008) - Electrician/Ruffian #3 *Criminal Minds - True Night (2007) TV episode - Glen "The Reaper" Hill *NCIS (2007) - Civilian Crewman #1 *Mr. Woodcock (2007) - Tough Guy #2 *H-Detector (2007) - Alpha Male *Nancy Drew (2007) - Thug *Blades of Glory (2007) - Jail Cell Inmate *KwameWorld (2006) - Homeless Guy *Rescue Dawn (2006) - Grunt *Las Vegas (2006) - Coyote #2 *Unfabulous - 2 episodes (2005) - Tattoo Artist *Medium (2005) - Needle Man *Crazy (2005) - Tattooed Guy *Hitched (2005) - William *Eve (2004) - Blade *Planet of the Pitts (2004) - Marty (UCLA) Brain Surgeon *The King of Queens (2004) - Bad Ass Guy *Quintuplets (2004) - Gino Grazano *Good Girls Don't... (2004) - Slider *Boston Public (2003) - Tattoo Kid *Charmed (2003) - Gray *Reno 911! (2003) - Robbery Suspect *The Handler (2003) - Biker *CSI: Miami (2003) - Hairy Tweaker *Fastlane (2002) - Pimpy Doorguy *The Andy Dick Show (2001) - Angel #2 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors